Lowdown
Plot Benson's former boyfriend Jeffery York is murdered and it is ultimately revealed that he is gay and had HIV. His partner was an ADA named Andy and Andy tries to get out of the murder conviction. Novak illegally informs Andy's wife of his affair and the fact that he may have HIV as she believes that his wife deserves to know so she could get checked with Casey saying if it was her, she'd want someone to tell her. Novak faces disciplinary action for her actions but she still feels she did the right thing. Novak goes to Andy's wife to apologize and explain herself and the wife reveals she got tested and does have HIV and is trying to figure out how to tell her kids that. Andy's wife approaches him with Novak and while his attorney is angered believing Novak is badgering her, Andy's wife invited her there. She tells Andy about her HIV and how she can forgive him for some things but can't forgive him for the rest if he doesn't own up to what he did. Andy confesses saying Jeff wanted him to leave his family, but he loved them too much to do that. He agrees to first-degree manslaughter and his attorney tells Novak that he'll drop the disciplinary action without even being asked. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Marlo Thomas as Defense Attorney Mary Clark * Peter Riegert as Defense Attorney Chauncey Zeirko * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Ian Bedford as Officer Bamford * William H. Burns as Officer Robbins Guest cast * Michael Beach as Bronx A.D.A. Andy Abbott * Bethany Butler as Mary Ellen Abbott * David Aron Damane as DuShawn McGovern * Robert Jason Jackson as Jerome Adams * Romi Dias as Bronx DA Investigator Tina Gardner * Roger Pretto as Bronx D.A. Francisco Martinez * Harmonica Sunbeam as Keisha Brown * Benton Greene as Terrence Baker * Richard G. Lyntton as Desk Clerk Jerry * Curt Karibalis as Defense Attorney Charlie Horner * Carlos Pizarro as Hector Alvarez * Leyna Weber as Bartender Molly * Dean Strange as Jeff York * Moet Meira as Hooker Belinda * Antonia Marrero as Hooker Janine * Amari Rose Leigh as Ally Abbott * Roberto Rizzo as Attorney (uncredited) References AIDS, HIV, The Down-Low Quotes Odafin Tutuola: It's different for black men. They go out, have sex with other men, then come home, have sex with their woman, and pretend they're straight. (Benson, Cragen, and Stabler look at him) Don't look at me, I just know stuff. Elliot: You ok? Olivia: Yeah, I… Elliot: You know, if you slept with Jeff, you might wanna get… Olivia: I know, I know; I'm gonna get tested. Elliot: You don’t want the results in the departmental records, so be sure to go to an anonymous clinic. Ok? Olivia: I know, like Jeff did. Elliot: Look, you want me to go with you? Olivia: No, I’ll be fine. Let’s just focus on the case. Melinda Warner: I tested Jeff York's blood, high viral load. When did you two date? Olivia: Five years ago. We only slept together once, and we used protection. Melinda: Condoms are effective, not perfect. It only takes once. Olivia: I know; I'm gonna get tested. I just haven't had time. Melinda: Why don’t we do it here? Right now. Olivia: Melinda. I’ll do it. Melinda: Olivia, how many rape-victims have you told to get tested? Olivia: All of them. Melinda: Would you tell them it’s alright to wait? Olivia (long pause): Ok. Melinda: Sit down and roll up your sleeve. No paperwork; I’ll do it myself. Olivia: Could Jeff have been HIV positive back then? George Huang: Yes, but your risk of exposure is very low. Olivia: How could I have missed this? George: Liv, you're not the first woman to sleep with a closeted man. Olivia: Maybe he didn’t know, I’d… George: Sexuality is very complicated. Just because he was gay, doesn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to you. Background information and notes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes